<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe Travels by kihika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451081">Safe Travels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihika/pseuds/kihika'>kihika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Delivery Person Din Djarin, Din Djarin Makes Dad Puns, Getting to Know Each Other, Halloween, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Plants, Set in 2020, Single Parent Din Djarin, Teacher Luke Skywalker, quarantine fic, teacher/parent relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihika/pseuds/kihika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you think things would be different if we'd met in real life first?" Luke asks, shifting a bit to get more comfortable in Din's arms.</p><p>"I would've asked you out a lot sooner if I'd been able to see your ass while we talked, that's for sure," Din responds. There's a teasing grin on his face.</p><p>Luke snorts. "How charming."</p><p>(on hold until future notice)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Grogu | Baby Yoda &amp; Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa &amp; Luke Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please let me know if there's ever something i need to add a warning for</p><p>know that i firmly believe children should be raised without a gender until they choose for themselves (and that decision can absolutely change over time)</p><p>everyone has their pronouns in their bios, including school email profiles and stuff</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Din reaches out to Grogu's new online teacher.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>underlined messages indicate the beginning and end of potentially upsetting content</p><p>CW for this chapter: the death of a horse is touched upon briefly, along with some vague discussion about mourning</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr Skywalker,</p><p> </p><p>I spend a lot of time on the road (delivery driver) and I don’t have data so if you need to email me at any time about Grogu I’d be able to respond quicker if you had my number. His babysitter watches him when I’m gone, but he refuses to learn how to text and he only calls if it’s absolutely necessary. I know you might not really have much to talk to me about but I’d feel more comfortable if you had the option. Is that alright?</p><p> </p><p>Din Djarin</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hello Mr Djarin,</p><p> </p><p>I understand your concerns and I am perfectly okay with sending a text if the need to contact you ever arises! </p><p> </p><p>Sincerely,</p><p> </p><p>Luke Skywalker</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>09/07/20</p><p> </p><p><b>Unknown (5:11 p.m.): </b>Hey there</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:15 p.m.): </b>Who is this</p><p> </p><p><b>Unknown (5:16 p.m.): </b>I’m Luke Skywalker, your son’s new teacher</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:18 p.m.): </b>Oh</p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:18 p.m.): </b>How did you get my number?</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:20 p.m.): </b>Teachers have access to their student’s emergency contact information</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:20 p.m.): </b>Sorry for not warning you first lol</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:23 p.m.): </b>It’s fine</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:29 p.m.): </b>Would you prefer if I stopped texting you or is it ok if I ask some questions?</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:30 p.m.): </b>We can talk</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:33 p.m.): </b>Alright!</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:35 p.m.): </b>I’ve already read Grogu’s IEP, but is there anything else you think I should know going into this or any questions?</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:40 p.m.): </b>You know ASL right?</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:41 p.m.): </b>I do, yes</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:43 p.m.): </b>Good</p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:46 p.m.): </b>He gets hungry a lot and I’m worried about him wandering off in the middle of class</p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:49 p.m.): </b>Is it ok if I leave a few snacks for him by the computer in the morning or would that like</p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:51 p.m.): </b>Distract the other kids or something</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:53 p.m.): </b>That’s actually something I plan to talk to the children about tomorrow </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:55 p.m.): </b>I’m completely fine with snacks as long as students are not leaving during class to get food or eating with their microphones unmuted</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:57 p.m.): </b>So you’re good to leave snacks for him :)</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (6:01 p.m.): </b>Ok good</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:03 p.m.): </b>Is there anything else you’d like to discuss?</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (6:05 p.m.): </b>Aglsgkh fjgjbgbgj</p><p><b>Din Djarin (6:05 p.m.): </b>Fjdslkg bfdsanjfld bgkja9)jgbrdfs0!1</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:07 p.m.): </b>Is everything alright??</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (6:10 p.m.): </b>Sorry</p><p><b>Din Djarin (6:11 p.m.): </b>The kid wanted to see who I was texting</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:13 p.m.): </b>Ah I see lol</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (6:15 p.m.): </b>He says hi</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:15 p.m.): </b>Hello!</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:17 p.m.): </b>Is Grogu looking forward to class tomorrow?</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (6:20 p.m.): </b>He’s excited to talk to people his age again</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:23 p.m.): </b>That’s understandable</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:25 p.m.): </b>Hopefully the kids will be able to talk to each other fine online</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:27 p.m.): </b>I think communication skills are very important to develop at this age</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (6:31 p.m.): </b>Yeah</p><p><b>Din Djarin (6:33 p.m.): </b>I should get started on dinner now sorry</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:36 p.m.): </b>No need to apologize! I should probably think about making something for myself anyway</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (6:38 p.m.): </b>Alright</p><p><b>Din Djarin (6:39 p.m.): </b>Talk to you later then</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:41 p.m.): </b>Talk to you later! Have a good dinner :)</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>09/08/20</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:06 p.m.): </b>Hello! Is now a good time to talk?</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:07 p.m.): </b>What’s wrong</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:08 p.m.): </b>Nothing’s wrong!! Don’t worry</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:10 p.m.): </b>Are you still ok to chat if it’s not urgent?</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:13 p.m.): </b>Yeah </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:15 p.m.): </b>I’m just waiting for my next order</p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:17 p.m.): </b>Might have to leave suddenly to take it </p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:20 p.m.): </b>No problem</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:22 p.m.): </b>So</p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:22 p.m.): </b>What did you want to talk about</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:23 p.m.): </b>Class just ended and I figured you’d appreciate it if I let you know that Grogu did very well today</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:25 p.m.): </b>Oh</p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:25 p.m.): </b>Thank you I'm glad to hear that</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:26 p.m.): </b>:) </p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:35 p.m.): </b>So was class good? </p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:36 p.m.): </b>It was! Thank you for asking</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:37 p.m.): </b>I had to explain that people can hear you if your mic is unmuted at least seven times but other than that it all went well </p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:38 p.m.): </b>It's gotta be hard to deal with a class of kindergarteners online</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:38 p.m.): </b>Well it’s only been a day, but if I’m being honest I can’t say it looks like it’ll be an easy task</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:38 p.m.): </b>It's certainly going to be difficult for the kids new to kindergarten, like Grogu. I'm doing my best to make sure they're as comfortable as possible through all this</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:40 p.m.): </b>New order ttyl</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:42 p.m.): </b>Oh, talk to you later then! Be safe</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>09/15/20</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (9:07 a.m.): </b>Just a warning Grogu is a bit cranky this morning I have to get to work now ttyl</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:31 a.m.): </b>Good morning</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:31 a.m.): </b>Thank you for warning me</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:31 a.m.): </b>Have a good day at work! </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:05 p.m.): </b>I'm home now</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:08 p.m.): </b>Welcome home :) </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:08 p.m.): </b>How's Grogu doing? </p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:10 p.m.): </b>Just put him to sleep he seemed okay</p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:10 p.m.): </b>Did he cause any trouble? </p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:11 p.m.): </b>He forgot to turn his mic off when he burped and it took a few minutes to get everyone to stop laughing</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:11 p.m.): </b>But other than that it was all good</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:12 p.m.): </b>Lol</p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:13 p.m.): </b>He was angry this morning because we ran out of yogurt </p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:13 p.m.): </b>I'm glad he didn't cause any trouble </p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:16 p.m.): </b>None at all :) </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:20 p.m.): </b>Can I ask you something? </p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:25 p.m.): </b>Sure</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:28 p.m.): </b>If you're comfortable with answering, what hours do you work? </p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:29 p.m.): </b>I can choose when to work since I'm a food delivery driver</p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:30 p.m.): </b>I usually start at 9 and end around 5</p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:30 p.m.): </b>I try to come home in between if I can though</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:31 p.m.): </b>Ohhh I see</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:31 p.m.): </b>That makes more sense. My sister thought you were a pizza deliverer or something</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:32 p.m.): </b>I tried that for a bit but I didn't like not having control of my schedule</p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:32 p.m.): </b>Also </p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:32 p.m.): </b>You talk about me to your sister? </p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:32 p.m.): </b>Uh</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:36 p.m.): </b>A little</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:36 p.m.): </b>Nothint bad.!</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:36 p.m.): </b>*Nothing</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:37 p.m.): </b>Relax I'm just teasing you</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:38 p.m.): </b>I knew that!</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:38 p.m.): </b>Of course</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:59 p.m.): </b>Can you boil pasta in cheese</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (6:00 p.m.): </b>What</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:00 p.m.): </b>I know you can boil it in sauce</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:00 p.m.): </b>But can you boil it in cheese</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (6:01 p.m.): </b>What the hell are you making??</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:02 p.m.): </b>Cheesy pasta</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:02 p.m.): </b>At least I hope I am</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (6:03 p.m.): </b>Uh</p><p><b>Din Djarin (6:03 p.m.): </b>I don't know what happens if you boil pasta in cheese </p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:05 p.m.): </b>I’m keen to find out but I think my neighbors might evict me from the building if I set my flat on fire again</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (6:05 p.m.): </b>Again???</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:07 p.m.): </b>There’s been a few kitchen incidents that may or may not have required some assistance from the fire department</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:07 p.m.): </b>Let’s just say my sister had to glue a list of things I should not do to my fridge and leave it at that</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (6:08 p.m.): </b>…</p><p><b>Din Djarin (6:08 p.m.): </b>I’m beginning to understand why you’re teaching kindergarten and not a higher grade</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:10 p.m.): </b>I doubt you meant that the way it sounded, but I need you to know that I don’t appreciate being talked to like that.</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (6:12 p.m.): </b>Sorry</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:12 p.m.): </b>It’s alright. Just be mindful of what you say please</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (6:13 p.m.): </b>I’m not very good at talking to people</p><p><b>Din Djarin (6:13 p.m.): </b>I’m really sorry if I’m ever rude to you</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:14 p.m.): </b>Don’t worry, I’m not mad. Thank you for apologizing.</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:15 p.m.): </b>I’m going to go make dinner now, I’ll talk to you later</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (6:16 p.m.): </b>Ok</p><p><b>Din Djarin (6:16 p.m.): </b>Good luck with your cheesy pasta</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>09/16/20</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:20 p.m.): </b>Was that you in the helmet? </p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:25 p.m.): </b>Yeah that was me</p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:25 p.m.): </b>I was trying to sneak out unnoticed but it sounds like I wasn’t successful</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:26 p.m.): </b>Everyone wanted to know who you were </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:26 p.m.): </b>I was in the middle of reading a story to the class</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:27 p.m.): </b>Shit</p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:27 p.m.): </b>I'm really sorry</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:28 p.m.): </b>It's fine lol, I was curious too</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:29 p.m.): </b>About what</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:29 p.m.): </b>You drive a motorcycle? </p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:30 p.m.): </b>Oh</p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:30 p.m.): </b>Yeah</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:30 p.m.): </b>What kind? </p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:31 p.m.): </b>Would you understand if I told you</p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:32 p.m.): </b>Sorry if that came off as rude I didn't mean for it to</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:33 p.m.): </b>It kind of did but it’s fine</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:35 p.m.): </b>I have to admit, that helmet doesn't look half bad on you</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:41 p.m.): </b>Sorry was that weird</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:41 p.m.): </b>Please tell me if I ever make you uncomfortable, I tend to be a bit much sometimes lol</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:42 p.m.): </b>Sorry the microwave beeped</p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:42 p.m.): </b>Yeah I'll tell you</p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:42 p.m.): </b>Uh I'm not great with people if you haven’t noticed so if I ever say something weird just tell me too</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:43 p.m.): </b>Of course</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:43 p.m.): </b>So you're not freaked out that I just accidentally kind of flirted then?</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:43 p.m.): </b>Is that what that was? </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:43 p.m.): </b>You'll have to try harder than that or I won't notice</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:45 p.m.): </b>Lol</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:45 p.m.): </b>Oh my sister is calling, I'll catch you later :) </p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:46 p.m.): </b>Ok</p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:46 p.m.): </b>Ttyl</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:47 p.m.): </b>SISTER DEAREST</p><p> </p><p><b>Leia Organa (1:55 p.m.): </b>What’s up?</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:56 p.m.): </b>I need your brain</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:56 p.m.): </b>Please</p><p> </p><p><b>Leia Organa (1:59 p.m.): </b>Is it stupid? </p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:59 p.m.): </b>That depends on your definition of stupid</p><p> </p><p><b>Leia Organa (2:01 p.m.): </b> [A screenshot of one of Han’s Snapchat stories from a few years ago. The photo is taken from the bottom of a large flight of stairs, looking up at Luke, who stands at the top, holding a toboggan. It’s captioned <em> ‘LEIA ISN’T HOME IT’S TIME TO FUCKING PARTY’ </em>]</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (2:02 p.m.): </b>That picture’s in your ‘to prove a point’ folder isn’t it</p><p> </p><p><b>Leia Organa (2:03 p.m.): </b>It was the image that inspired me to make the folder.</p><p><b>Leia Organa (2:03 p.m.): </b>What do you need my brain for?</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (2:04 p.m.): </b> [A screenshot of Din and Luke's conversation, from <em> 'I have to admit, that helmet doesn't look half bad on you' </em> to <em> 'You'll have to try harder than that or I won't notice' </em>]</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (2:04 p.m.): </b>Please decode this</p><p> </p><p><b>Leia Organa (2:05 p.m.): </b>… </p><p><b>Leia Organa (2:05 p.m.): </b>What is it that I'm supposed to be decoding? </p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (2:06 p.m.): </b>Is he flirting with me??</p><p> </p><p><b>Leia Organa (2:06 p.m.): </b>This is what you pulled me out of my meeting for? </p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (2:07 p.m.): </b>Wait what</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (2:07 p.m.): </b>Go back to your meeting wtf</p><p> </p><p><b>Leia Organa (2:08 p.m.): </b>It's fine. I'm not listening to it anyway, it's a safety guideline video that I've already watched a thousand times. I could recite it line by line at this point.</p><p><b>Leia Organa (2:08 p.m.): </b>I have my camera set up with pre-recorded footage so it looks like I'm paying attention, so don’t worry about me getting in trouble. </p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (2:09 p.m.): </b>I’ve known you long enough to know that I don’t need to worry about that</p><p> </p><p><b>Leia Organa (2:09 p.m.): </b>Thank you.</p><p><b>Leia Organa (2:10 p.m.): </b>It sort of seems like your friend is flirting with you, but I can’t say for certain if they are or not.</p><p><b>Leia Organa (2:10 p.m.): </b>Also, you're very smooth - lol. </p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (2:10 p.m.): </b>Shut up</p><p> </p><p><b>Leia Organa (2:11 p.m.): </b>Is this the parent you've been texting? </p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (2:11 p.m.): </b>Yeah</p><p> </p><p><b>Leia Organa (2:12 p.m.): </b>They seem nice.</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (2:12 p.m.): </b>I think so too</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (2:13 p.m.): </b>He’s kind of rude sometimes and he’s definitely not great with people but</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (2:13 p.m.): </b>He’s fun to talk to</p><p> </p><p><b>Leia Organa (2:14 p.m.): </b>You have to be very careful about dating right now. I hope you keep that in mind.</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (2:14 p.m.): </b>Wh</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (2:14 p.m.): </b>I</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (2:15 p.m.): </b>When did I say anything about dating?!!?!</p><p> </p><p><b>Leia Organa (2:16 p.m.): </b>🤨</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (2:16 p.m.): </b>You’re actually evil</p><p> </p><p><b>Leia Organa (2:17 p.m.): </b>I’ll take that as a compliment.</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (2:17 p.m.): </b>It really isn’t &gt;:(</p><p> </p><p><b>Leia Organa (2:19 p.m.): </b>They need me back in the meeting now, I’ll talk to you later.</p><p><b>Leia Organa (2:19 p.m.): </b>I love you.</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (2:19 p.m.): </b>Love you too</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>09/18/20</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (8:31 a.m.): </b>I'm staying home today</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:37 a.m.): </b>Is everything alright? </p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (8:38 a.m.): </b>Yeah</p><p><b>Din Djarin (8:38 a.m.): </b>Kuiil is taking his dogs to the vet today so he's not here to watch the kid</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:39 a.m.): </b>Ohh, I see </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:39 a.m.): </b>Try not to disrupt my class this time </p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (8:40 a.m.): </b>I'll try </p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:40 a.m.): </b>I need to get ready</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:41 a.m.): </b>I'm still in bed...</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (8:42 a.m.): </b>Don't let me distract you</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:42 a.m.): </b>It's a little too late for that, I think</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (8:43 a.m.): </b>Mhm</p><p><b>Din Djarin (8:43 a.m.): </b>Go get ready for school, Skywalker</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:43 a.m.): </b>Yes, yes</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:43 a.m.): </b>Have a great day off :) </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (12:03 p.m.): </b>ARE YOU OKAY </p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (12:05 p.m.): </b>I'm fine</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (12:05 p.m.): </b>ARE YOU SURE?? THAT LOOKED PAINFUL</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (12:06 p.m.): </b>Yeah</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (12:06 p.m.): </b>OK GOOD</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (12:06 p.m.): </b>I was worried about you! </p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (12:08 p.m.): </b>Worried I broke something or worried you were laughing at me breaking something? </p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (12:09 p.m.): </b>A bit of both, not gonna lie</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (12:09 p.m.): </b>That was a hell of a wipe out</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (12:10 p.m.): </b>I did a flourish at the end for you</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (12:11 p.m.): </b>Was it the part where you almost said fuck but stopped yourself? </p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (12:11 p.m.): </b>Yup</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (12:11 p.m.): </b>I'm flattered </p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (12:12 p.m.): </b>As you should be </p><p><b>Din Djarin (12:17 p.m.): </b>Did you end class early to text me?</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (12:19 p.m.): </b>I told you I was worried! </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (12:19 p.m.): </b>I only ended it a few minutes early</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (12:20 p.m.): </b>Lol</p><p><b>Din Djarin (12:25 p.m.): </b>Grogu just brought me a bandaid </p><p><b>Din Djarin (12:25 p.m.): </b>He was worried because I fell</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (12:26 p.m.): </b>Oh my gosh</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (12:26 p.m.): </b>That's so sweet</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (12:29 p.m.): </b>It’s a barbie bandaid</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (12:29 p.m.): </b>I'm sure it’ll look fabulous on you</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (12:29 p.m.): </b>Everything does</p><p><b>Din Djarin (12:30 p.m.): </b>The kid wants to watch a movie</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (12:30 p.m.): </b>Have fun!! </p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (12:31 p.m.): </b>You too</p><p><b>Din Djarin (12:32 p.m.): </b>Not watching the movie</p><p><b>Din Djarin (12:32 p.m.): </b>Just in general</p><p><b>Din Djarin (12:33 p.m.): </b>Thank you</p><p><b>Din Djarin (12:33 p.m.): </b>I meant thank you</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (12:33 p.m.): </b>You're welcome :) </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (4:56 p.m.): </b>He wanted to watch both frozen movies</p><p><b>Din Djarin (4:56 p.m.): </b>But he passed out in the middle of the second one</p><p><b>Din Djarin (4:57 p.m.): </b>He wouldn't let me turn the tv off or leave so I had to sit there and watch it </p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:01 p.m.): </b>Pfft</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:01 p.m.): </b>Was it that bad? </p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:03 p.m.): </b>It wouldn't've been if we hadn't already watched both moves at least 6 times this month </p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:03 p.m.): </b>*movies</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:05 p.m.): </b>If I didn't have a 5 year old nibling I'd think you were exaggerating</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:07 p.m.): </b>One sec he's waking up</p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:09 p.m.): </b>I should get dinner started </p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:10 p.m.): </b>Me too</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:10 p.m.): </b>Maybe I'll order food ;) </p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:11 p.m.): </b>I'm off duty so it'd be someone else delivering it</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:11 p.m.): </b>Damn. Nevermind then</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:12 p.m.): </b>Lol</p><p><b>Din Djarin (5:12 p.m.): </b>Ttyl</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:13 p.m.): </b>Talk to you later! </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>09/20/20</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (3:35 p.m.): </b>Alright that's it</p><p><b>Din Djarin (3:35 p.m.): </b>I'm burning the fucking house down</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (3:36 p.m.): </b>Oh</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (3:36 p.m.): </b>May I ask why? </p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (3:37 p.m.): </b>There's a gigantic fly</p><p><b>Din Djarin (3:37 p.m.): </b>It has been terrorizing me and my child for hours now and I want it gone</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (3:38 p.m.): </b>I sympathize with that issue</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (3:39 p.m.): </b>I recommend a venus fly trap</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (3:40 p.m.): </b>I'm not good at keeping plants alive</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (3:41 p.m.): </b>Well, you could always invest in a bat</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (3:41 p.m.): </b>Pfft</p><p><b>Din Djarin (3:41 p.m.): </b>The kid would probably eat it</p><p><b>Din Djarin (3:42 p.m.): </b>Are fly traps high maintenance? </p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (3:42 p.m.): </b>I don't think so. I'm kind of a plant whisperer though so maybe I'm not the person to ask</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (3:43 p.m.): </b>A plant whisperer? </p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (3:43 p.m.): </b>Yeah one sec</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (3:48 p.m.): </b>[A slightly blurry photo of a sunroom completely filled with various different potted plants. Some of them have labels on them, but the picture quality isn’t good enough to read any of them clearly.] </p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (3:49 p.m.): </b>Holy shit</p><p><b>Din Djarin (3:49 p.m.): </b>Plant whisperer</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (3:50 p.m.): </b>See that little one by the window on the right? </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (3:50 p.m): </b>That's my very first fly trap, Sarlacc</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (3:50 p.m.): </b>Sarlacc? </p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (3:51 p.m.): </b>Back where I grew up there were these weird plants that we called Sarlaccs</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (3:51 p.m.): </b>Actually, looking back on it now I think it might've been an invasive species lol</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (3:52 p.m.): </b>Damn </p><p><b>Din Djarin (3:52 p.m.): </b>Do you name all of your plants? </p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (3:53 p.m.): </b>I only named that one. I let other people name them though</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (3:53 p.m.): </b>My nibling has dubbed at least 8 of them Kylo Ren</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (3:55 p.m.): </b>So I can name one? </p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (3:55 p.m.): </b>Sure! </p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (3:58 p.m.): </b>I can't think of anything</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (3:59 p.m.): </b>That's fine haha</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (3:59 p.m.): </b>Let me know when you decide </p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (4:00 p.m.): </b>Okay</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>09/22/20</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:23 p.m.): </b>You have dogs?</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:30 p.m.): </b>What</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:32 p.m.): </b>I sent the kids on a mini scavenger hunt to find three things with different textures</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:32 p.m.): </b>Grogu brought three big dogs into the room. They were all the same texture so they didn’t really fit the criteria but they were very cute so I let it pass</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:33 p.m.): </b>We don’t have dogs</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:33 p.m.): </b>Should I be worried??</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:34 p.m.): </b>No</p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:34 p.m.): </b>They’re Kuiil’s </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:34 p.m.): </b>He agreed to babysit Grogu if he could bring the dogs with him</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:35 p.m.): </b>Start with that next time! I was worried he’d just wandered onto the street and found them or something</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:35 p.m.): </b>Sorry</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:35 p.m.): </b>It’s fine lol</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:36 p.m.): </b>What are their names?</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:37 p.m.): </b>Blurrg, Arvala, and Seven</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:37 p.m.): </b>Those are cute names</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:38 p.m.): </b>They’re big dogs, is it okay for Grogu to be alone with them?</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:38 p.m.): </b>And they have enough room to run around right?</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:39 p.m.): </b>Something tells me you like dogs</p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:40 p.m.): </b>All three of them are in-school therapy dogs so they’re safe</p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:40 p.m.): </b>We have a decently big backyard</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:41 p.m.): </b>I love all animals</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:41 p.m.): </b>That doesn’t surprise me</p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:41 p.m.): </b>Do you have any?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"><b>Luke Skywalker (1:42 p.m.): </b>When I was younger I had a horse</span>
</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:43 p.m.): </b>Her name was Tauntaun. She dove in front of a snake that was about to bite me and saved my life</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:46 p.m.): </b>That’s</p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:47 p.m.): </b>I don’t know how to respond to that</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:49 p.m.): </b>‘I’m sorry that happened’ works</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:50 p.m.): </b>I don’t like when people say I’m sorry for your loss</p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:50 p.m.): </b>From experience</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:51 p.m.): </b>I know how you feel</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:51 p.m.): </b>I appreciate the thought but you can only hear it so many times before it starts to feel like nothing more than empty words</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:52 p.m.): </b>Yeah</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"><b>Luke Skywalker (1:53 p.m.): </b>You can just say something like “that fucking sucks” then</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:53 p.m.): </b>It fucking sucks that happened to you</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:54 p.m.): </b>Yeah, it does</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:56 p.m.): </b>Have you ever had any pets?</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:56 p.m.): </b>No</p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:56 p.m.): </b>I’m considering adopting a bat like you suggested though</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:57 p.m.): </b>Lmao</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:57 p.m.): </b>Don’t actually, they don’t live long in captivity</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:58 p.m.): </b>Don’t worry</p><p><b>Din Djarin (1:59 p.m.): </b>I won’t</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (2:01 p.m.): </b>I’m gonna go now</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (2:01 p.m.): </b>Stay safe at work, I’ll talk to you later</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (2:03 p.m.): </b>Ttyl</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:03 p.m.): </b>Bat</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:05 p.m.): </b>What</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:06 p.m.): </b>Shit did I wake you up</p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:06 p.m.): </b>Sorry I meant for you to see that in the morning</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:07 p.m.): </b>You’re fine, I haven’t gone to bed yet. Can’t sleep</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:07 p.m.): </b>Please elaborate on “bat”</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:08 p.m.): </b>You told me to tell you when I thought of a name for one of your plants</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:08 p.m.): </b>…</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:08 p.m.): </b>Bat?</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:09 p.m.): </b>Well</p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:09 p.m.): </b>I just thought since bats are like</p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:09 p.m.): </b>Kind of a running thing with us</p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:10 p.m.): </b>Sorry it’s a stupid name isn’t it</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:12 p.m.): </b>Sorry I was making a wish</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:12 p.m.): </b>I think Bat is a cute name :)</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:13 p.m.): </b>You’re just saying that</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:13 p.m.): </b>No I’m being honest. I like that there’s a story behind it</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:14 p.m.): </b>I can tell people that it’s an inside joke with a friend. I don’t have many of those</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:14 p.m.): </b>I meant inside jokes, not friends</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:14 p.m.): </b>Actually I don’t really have many friends either lol</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:15 p.m.): </b>Me neither</p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:16 p.m.): </b>We’re friends?</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:16 p.m.): </b>I think we are, don’t you?</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:17 p.m.): </b>Yeah</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:19 p.m.): </b>I’m glad you think so too :)</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:19 p.m.): </b>Mhm</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:22 p.m.): </b>You can’t sleep either?</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:23 p.m.): </b>Yeah </p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:23 p.m.): </b>What did you wish for?</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:23 p.m.): </b>?</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:24 p.m.): </b>You made a wish at 11:11 right</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:24 p.m.): </b>Oh</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:24 p.m.): </b>Yeah I did</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:25 p.m.): </b>What was it?</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:25 p.m.): </b>It won’t come true if I tell you!</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:25 p.m.): </b>But I’m your friend</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:26 p.m.): </b>Omg</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:26 p.m.): </b>That’s cute but I’m still not saying</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:26 p.m.): </b>Was worth a try</p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:27 p.m.): </b>Still can’t sleep?</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:27 p.m.): </b>I’m a little more relaxed talking to you but not enough to fall asleep yet</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:27 p.m.): </b>You?</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:28 p.m.): </b>Same as you</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:28 p.m.): </b>You think I’m relaxing? ;)</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:29 p.m.): </b>Can I call you annoying</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:29 p.m.): </b>Yes lol</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:30 p.m.): </b>I think you’re the first person to ask to call me that</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:31 p.m.): </b>You got upset when I was rude before so I wanted to make sure</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:32 p.m.): </b>Oh</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:32 p.m.): </b>I really wasn’t mad, I promise</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:33 p.m.): </b>That was because what you said was uncalled for</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:33 p.m.): </b>I know full well that I’m a little shit sometimes, I don’t mind when people call me out on it lol</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:34 p.m.): </b>Okay</p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:34 p.m.): </b>You’re a little shit, then</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:34 p.m.): </b>:)</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:35 p.m.): </b>Are you going to be okay teaching tomorrow? </p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:35 p.m.): </b>You’re up pretty late</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:36 p.m.): </b>Don’t worry</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:36 p.m.): </b>I make very good coffee</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:36 p.m.): </b>I’ll have to be the judge of that</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:37 p.m.): </b>I guess you will</p><p> </p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:37 p.m.): </b>I should try to get some sleep</p><p><b>Din Djarin (11:38 p.m.): </b>You should too</p><p> </p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:39 p.m.): </b>Yeah</p><p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:39 p.m.): </b>Sweet dreams, Din</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>[Read 11:40 p.m.]</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wahoo ! ! !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Din and Luke continue to text. They get into a bit of a fight, but everything's fine.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: beware, it gets slightly sexy at some points (just the dialogue though, nothing too raunchy)</p>
<p>the chat logs are there to let you know that they have, indeed, been chatting, but it's nothing of great importance so i didn't include the actual conversations</p>
<p>also, just a heads up: cara uses they/them pronouns in this fic (not in this chapter) because it's my fic and i can do what i want with it, thanks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>09/23/20</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:20 a.m.): </b>Morning</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:21 a.m.): </b>Sorry I didn't respond last night I forgot to hit send</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:30 p.m.): </b>That's ok lol</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:30 p.m.): </b>Good morning :)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Chat Log</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>09/24/20:</b> (7:21 p.m.) - (9:01 p.m.)</p>
<p><b>09/24/20: </b>(11:30 p.m.) - (11:50 p.m.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>09/25/20: </b>(10:36 a.m.) - (11:02 a.m.)</p>
<p><b>09/25/20: </b>(4:12 p.m.) - (5:37 p.m.)</p>
<p><b>09/25/20: </b>(9:49 p.m.) - (9:59 p.m.)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>09/26/20</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:09 p.m.): </b>Holy shit</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:09 p.m.): </b>I have never been more uncomfortable </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:35 p.m.): </b>Sorry I was eating dinner. What happened?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:37 p.m.): </b>So I got an order to an apartment</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:37 p.m.): </b>I get to the floor and</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:38 p.m.): </b>I don’t think I’ve ever heard such loud sex noises</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:39 p.m.): </b>Oh my god no</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:40 p.m.): </b>The order said to wait for them to come get the food</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:41 p.m.): </b>So I stood there for like 10 minutes knocking on the door</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:42 p.m.): </b>Eventually it stops and then I hear stomping coming towards the door</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:42 p.m.): </b>This person just yanks the door open and looks at me without saying anything</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:43 p.m.): </b>Thankfulyl they were peering around the door but they were definitely butt-ass naked</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:45 p.m.): </b>So I was like “uh here’s your food”</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:45 p.m.): </b>The person turns around and shouts “DID ANY OF YOU ORDER FOOD”</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:45 p.m.): </b>Apparently one of them did and they came to the door, also very naked, and proceeded to ask if I wanted to join the ‘fun’ </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:46 p.m.): </b>I try to engage in small talk and stuff when I deliver food but I just handed the food over and ran</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:46 p.m.): </b>I’m so glad for in-app payment</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:57 p.m.): </b>Can I laugh</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:57 p.m.): </b>You’re already laughing your ass off</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:58 p.m.): </b>Maybe a little</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:59 p.m.): </b>I started laughing when I finally processed what happened and almost crashed into the garage door</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:00 p.m.): </b>Does this mean I can</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:01 p.m.): </b>Yes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Luke Skywalker (7:02 p.m.): </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:05 p.m.): </b>I’m gonna get dinner ready</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:06 p.m.): </b>Have ‘fun’ with that </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:06 p.m.): </b>Shut up</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Chat Log</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>09/27/20: </b>(11:03 a.m.) - (11:06 a.m.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>09/28/20: </b>(12:54 p.m.) - (1:25 p.m.)</p>
<p><b>09/28/20: </b>(5:32 p.m.) - (5:58 p.m.)</p>
<p><b>09/28/20: </b>(9:01 p.m.) - (10:00 p.m.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>09/29/20: </b>(3:19 p.m.) - (3:33 p.m.)</p>
<p><b>09/29/20: </b>(8:05 p.m.) - (8:10 p.m.)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>09/30/20</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:00 a.m.): </b>Good morning!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:02 a.m.): </b>You’re up early</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:03 a.m.): </b>I wanted to catch you before work :]</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:06 a.m.): </b>Why?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:06 a.m.): </b>I wanted to</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:06 a.m.): </b>Oh</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:07 a.m.): </b>Good morning then</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:08 a.m.): </b>Go get ready for work now</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:08 a.m.): </b>Yeah yeah</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:09 a.m.): </b>Ttyl</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:10 a.m.): </b>Ttyl!</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:11 p.m.): </b>Grogu told me you looked tired today</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:15 p.m.): </b>I don’t know what you’re talking about</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:15 p.m.): </b>How late were you up last night? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:16 p.m.): </b>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:16 p.m.): </b>If you’re gonna wake up early you have to go to bed early</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:16 p.m.): </b>Well technically 3am counts as early</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:17 p.m.): </b>Luke.</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:17 p.m.): </b>You went to bed at 3??</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:18 p.m.): </b>I think that’s the first time you’ve said my first name</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:18 p.m.): </b>Don’t dodge the question</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:18 p.m.): </b>Hngh</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:19 p.m.): </b>It’s not like I’m triyng to go to bed late</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:19 p.m.): </b>*trying</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:20 p.m.): </b>You’re so frustrating sometimes</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:20 p.m.): </b>You say that like you always go to bed early </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:21 p.m.): </b>I actually try though</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:21 p.m.): </b>So do I</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:21 p.m.): </b>I’ll only say good morning back if you go to bed early</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:22 p.m.): </b>Wow</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:22 p.m.): </b>You sound like a kindergartener lmao</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:23 p.m.): </b>Why do you even care so much</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:26 p.m.): </b>I want my kid to have a good education</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:26 p.m.): </b>You’re his teacher</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:27 p.m.): </b>That’s it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:27 p.m.): </b>What else would it be</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:28 p.m.): </b>In case you haven’t noticed, I’m an adult, Djarin. I can take care of myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:28 p.m.): </b>It doesn’t seem like you can</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:29 p.m.): </b>I’m done talking to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>10/01/20</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (9:01 a.m.): </b>Can we talk?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>[Read 10:31 a.m.]</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>10/02/20</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:03 p.m.): </b>Luke?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>[Read 8:04 p.m.]</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>10/03/20</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (10:21 a.m.): </b>I think I made a mistake</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Cara Dune (10:33 a.m.): </b>I am very surprised</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (10:34 a.m.): </b>I said something rude to Grogu’s teacher and he isn’t talking to me anymore</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Cara Dune (10:35 a.m.): </b>Ur sure he’s getting the messages?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (10:35 a.m.): </b>Yeah he’s been leaving me on read</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Cara Dune (10:35 a.m.): </b>Oof</p>
<p><b>Cara Dune (10:36 a.m.): </b>Is it effecting the kid?</p>
<p><b>Cara Dune (10:36 a.m.): </b>Or affecting whatever</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (10:36 a.m.): </b>I don’t think so</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (10:36 a.m.): </b>I asked Grogu if anything was different in class and he said no</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Cara Dune (10:37 a.m.): </b>Then why do u care?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (10:37 a.m.): </b>I don’t</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Cara Dune (10:38 a.m.): </b>Clearly u do</p>
<p><b>Cara Dune (10:38 a.m.): </b>What’d u say to piss him off?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (10:39 a.m.): </b>I don’t feel comfortable telling you</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Cara Dune (10:40 a.m.): </b>Aight</p>
<p><b>Cara Dune (10:41 a.m.): </b>Idk this dude ur gonna have to figure it out on ur own</p>
<p><b>Cara Dune (10:41 a.m.): </b>But I suggest apologizing mayb</p>
<p><b>Cara Dune (10:41 a.m.): </b>Smth tells me u haven’t thought to do that yet</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (10:42 a.m.): </b>Oh</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Cara Dune (10:42 a.m.): </b>Whatever would u do w/o me</p>
<p><b>Cara Dune (10:42 a.m.): </b>Fuckin die probably</p>
<p><b>Cara Dune (10:43 a.m.): </b>Ur welcome lover boy &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (10:44 a.m.): </b>Shut up</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:20 p.m.): </b>I’m sorry for what I said</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:21 p.m.): </b>Which part</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:23 p.m.): </b>All of it</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:25 p.m.): </b>I know you can take care of yourself</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:26 p.m.): </b>I’m just kind of worried that you’re not getting enough sleep</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:27 p.m.): </b>Not just because you’re my kid’s teacher but because I care about you</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:29 p.m.): </b>As a friend</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:30 p.m.): </b>That was hard for you to type wasn’t it</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:30 p.m.): </b>Very</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:31 p.m.): </b>But I meant it</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:32 p.m.): </b>You’re a real piece of work, you know that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:32 p.m.): </b>I’m truly sorry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:33 p.m.): </b>Don’t punctuate like that it’s scary </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:33 p.m.): </b>I forgive you</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:34 p.m.): </b> You’re sure?<br/><br/></p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:34 p.m.): </b>Yes I’m sure</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:35 p.m.): </b>I’m sorry too, for blowing up at you</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:36 p.m.): </b>Don’t apologize for that</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:36 p.m.): </b>I was the one being an ass</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:37 p.m.): </b>Yeah</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:37 p.m.): </b>I’m gonna go now</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:39 p.m.): </b>Okay</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:39 p.m.): </b>Talk to you later</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>10/05/20</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:30 a.m.): </b>Good morning</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:31 a.m.): </b>I fell asleep at 9 yesterday so you don’t have to yell at me this time</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:33 a.m.): </b>I’m sorry</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:35 a.m.): </b>It’s fine lol</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:35 a.m.): </b>You gonna hold up your end of the bargain? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:36 a.m.): </b>?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:37 a.m.): </b>You said you’d only say good morning back if I went to bed early :3</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:38 a.m.): </b>Oh</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:38 a.m.): </b>Good morning back</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:38 a.m.): </b>Oh my god</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:39 a.m.): </b>Did you just make a dad pun at me</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:39 a.m.): </b>It’s a curse, I can’t help it</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:40 a.m.): </b>I’ve been this way ever since I adopted Grogu</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:41 a.m): </b>You’re such a dork</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:42 a.m.): </b>I should start making breakfast</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:43 a.m.): </b>Don’t burn your house down :)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Chat Log</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>10/07/20: </b>(5:03 a.m.) - (5:12 a.m.)</p>
<p><b>10/07/20: </b>(6:17 p.m.) - (6:24 p.m.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>10/08/20: </b>(5:21 a.m.) - (5:30 a.m.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>10/09/20: </b>(5:13 a.m.) - (5:22 a.m.)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>10/09/20</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:23 p.m.): </b>It’s still kinda awkward between us isn’t it</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:25 p.m.): </b>Yeah</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:25 p.m.): </b>Wanna play a game or something to clear the air?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:26 p.m.): </b>What can we play over text</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:26 p.m.): </b>We can take turns asking questions??</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:27 p.m.): </b>Ok</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:27 p.m.): </b>But I can’t promise I’ll answer everything</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:27 p.m.): </b>Me neither</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:29 p.m.): </b>Give me like an hour I need to get the kid to bed</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:30 p.m.): </b>Alright! Good luck</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:20 p.m.): </b>He’s asleep</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:20 p.m.): </b>You have me all to yourself</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:25 p.m.): </b>Oh? ;)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:25 p.m.): </b>Can I tell you to shut up</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:26 p.m.): </b>Yep</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:27 p.m.): </b>Shut up</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:30 p.m.): </b>What was the last book you read?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:30 p.m.): </b>We’re starting?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:31 p.m.): </b>Yes</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:31 p.m.): </b>Okay</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:31 p.m.): </b>The house at pooh corner</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:32 p.m.): </b>I’m reading it to Grogu</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:32 p.m.): </b>Omg</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:32 p.m.): </b>You have good taste</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:32 p.m.): </b>The book set was a gift from a family friend</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:33 p.m.): </b>What do you do when you’re not teaching?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:33 p.m.): </b>Or texting you lol</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:34 p.m.): </b>Yeah</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:34 p.m.): </b>Hm</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:35 p.m.): </b>I can’t do as much as I’d like to right now with lockdown and everything, but…</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:35 p.m.): </b>I like to read and work out</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:36 p.m.): </b>You work out?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:36 p.m.): </b>It’s my turn to ask a question</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:36 p.m.): </b>Right</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:37 p.m.): </b>Can you speak any other languages?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:37 p.m.): </b>Yeah</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:37 p.m.): </b>What are they?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:38 p.m.):</b> It’s not your turn to ask</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:38 p.m.): </b>I walked into that</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:38 p.m.): </b>You work out?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:39 p.m.): </b>Yeah, around 2 to 3 hours every day</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:39 p.m.): </b>What languages do you speak?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:40 p.m.): </b>English, Mando’a, and some Spanish</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:40 p.m.): </b>Who’s your fictional crush?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:41 p.m.): </b>Hold up hold up</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:41 p.m.): </b>I take back what I said earlier we can ask more questions</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:42 p.m.): </b>Okay</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:43 p.m.): </b>Mando’a is the Mandalorian gang’s language right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:43 p.m.): </b>Yeah</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:43 p.m.): </b>I was a Mando</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:44 p.m.): </b>Oh</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:44 p.m.): </b>Is that a problem?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:45 p.m.): </b>Are you still a part of all that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:46 p.m.): </b>I quit for Grogu</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:46 p.m.): </b>I still have friends involved but I can vouch that they’re good people</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:47 p.m.): </b>Then it’s all good</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:47 p.m.): </b>I gotta be honest, I was not expecting that</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:47 p.m.): </b>Lol</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:48 p.m.): </b>Can I ask my question now?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:49 p.m.): </b>Yep</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:50 p.m.): </b>Are you sure you don’t have a problem with the whole Mandalorian thing?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:50 p.m.): </b>Just so you know, my fictional crush is Oberyn Martell</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:51 p.m.): </b>And I’m fine with it, it’s just that my people kinda have history with the Mandalorians</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:52 p.m.): </b>Oh</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:52 p.m.): </b>I think most people do tbh</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:52 p.m.): </b>Yeah</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:53 p.m.): </b>It happened before I was born but my old mentor mentioned it a few times</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:53 p.m.): </b>I don’t see you any different because of it though</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:53 p.m.): </b>That’s good</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:54 p.m.): </b>Do you work out?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:54 p.m.): </b>When I have the time to yeah</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:54 p.m.): </b>I see</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:55 p.m.): </b>What was your first job?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:56 p.m.): </b>Well my first paid job was a waiter at a local diner back home, but I grew up on a farm so I spent a lot of time milking cows and picking strawberries for free</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:56 p.m.): </b>You were a farmer?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:56 p.m.): </b>Yep!</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:56 p.m.): </b>What kind of food do you like?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:57 p.m.): </b>Anything spicy</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:57 p.m.): </b>I’m so bad with spicy food</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:57 p.m.): </b>It gives me hiccups</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:58 p.m.): </b>Cute</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:58 p.m.): </b> How would you describe yourself? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:59 p.m.): </b>Jfgsjikhd</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:59 p.m.): </b>Are we just going to ignore that you called me cute??</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:59 p.m.): </b>Yes</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:00 p.m.): </b>Alright then</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:00 p.m.): </b>I would say I’m cute and charming. Possibly annoying maybe</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:00 p.m.): </b>How would you describe yourself?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:01 p.m.): </b>Idk</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:01 p.m.): </b>Stoic I guess?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:02 p.m.): </b>Ooh</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:02 p.m.): </b>Yeah I think that works</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:02 p.m.): </b>Even though you’re secretly a big dork</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:03 p.m.): </b>Shut up</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:03 p.m.): </b>What’s the worst injury you’ve ever had?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:04 p.m.): </b>I lost my hand</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:04 p.m.): </b>What</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:05 p.m.): </b>What</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:05 p.m.): </b>Are you joking??</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:05 p.m.): </b>No</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:06 p.m.): </b>I lost my right hand when I was 22 </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:06 p.m.): </b>Holy shit</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:06 p.m.): </b>Can I ask what happened?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:07 p.m.): </b>Sorry, I’d rather not talk about it</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:07 p.m.): </b>That’s fine</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:07 p.m.): </b>Do you want to keep going with the questions?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:08 p.m.): </b> Yup! Do you?<br/><br/></p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:08 p.m.): </b>I’m good either way</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:08 p.m.): </b>Sweet</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:09 p.m.): </b>What would your perfect date be like?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:09 p.m.): </b>Uh</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:10 p.m.): </b>I don’t really know</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:10 p.m.): </b>I guess… it doesn’t matter what the date is like as long as I like the person</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:11 p.m.): </b>So at-home dates are good?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:11 p.m.): </b>Depends on the person</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:11 p.m.): </b>What do you do to relax?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:12 p.m.): </b>I meditate a lot</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:12 p.m.): </b>I don’t think I’ve ever tried it</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:12 p.m.): </b>I usually just take a shower if I’m stressed</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:13 p.m.): </b>You can meditate in the shower you know</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:13 p.m.): </b>Not with the way I shower</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:13 p.m.): </b>😳</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:14 p.m.): </b>Wait</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:14 p.m.): </b>I don’t mean it like that</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:14 p.m.): </b>Mmmhmm…</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:14 p.m.): </b>The hot water runs out quick so I have to shower really fast</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:15 p.m.): </b>Get your head out of the gutter</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:15 p.m.): </b>I’m just messing with you lol</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:15 p.m.): </b>What do you look for in a partner?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:16 p.m.): </b>I’ve never really thought about it</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:16 p.m.): </b>But definitely someone who gets along with Grogu</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:16 p.m.): </b>What about you</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:17 p.m.): </b>Someone who can make me laugh probably</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:17 p.m.): </b>Do you prefer cuddling or making out?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:17 p.m.): </b>Getting kinda bold there aren’t we</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:18 p.m.): </b>Is that okay? Just tell me if I’m making you uncomfortable</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:18 p.m.): </b>It’s fine</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:18 p.m.): </b>I think I prefer cuddling</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:19 p.m.): </b>What’s a compliment you regularly receive?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:20 p.m.): </b>I got quite a few compliments about my eyes back when I could actually step foot outside and people saw them</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:20 p.m.): </b>I’ve been told they’re quite blue</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:20 p.m.): </b>What colour are yours?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:21 p.m.): </b>Brown</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:21 p.m.): </b>Cute </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:22 p.m.): </b>How old were you when you had your first kiss?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:23 p.m.): </b>I think I was like 23 or something</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:23 p.m.): </b>What’s your favourite food?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:23 p.m.): </b>It changes a lot but…</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:24 p.m.): </b>Right now probably lipton chicken noodle soup lol</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:24 p.m.): </b>You’d love dinner at my place then</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:24 p.m.): </b>The kid insists we eat that stuff at least once a week</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:25 p.m.): </b>He is a child of refined taste</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:25 p.m.): </b>Refined is one way to put it</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:25 p.m.): </b>It’s the only way to put it</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:26 p.m.): </b>Do you ever think about me?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:26 p.m.): </b>Sometimes yeah</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:27 p.m.): </b>Mostly when I get a notification bc you’re usually the only one texting me </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:27 p.m.): </b>Other than customers</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:28 p.m.): </b>So you don’t think about me during your really quick showers?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:29 p.m.): </b>Oh my go</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:29 p.m.): </b>D</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:30 p.m.): </b>No</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:30 p.m.): </b>Lmao I’m kidding</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:31 p.m.): </b>Have I ever made you blush?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:31 p.m.): </b>Yeah</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:32 p.m.): </b>I’m not telling you when though </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:32 p.m.): </b>Alright</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:33 p.m.): </b>Are you single?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:33 p.m.): </b>Is it not obvious that I am?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:34 p.m.): </b>Just double checking</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:34 p.m.): </b>I’m single too</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:36 p.m.): </b>The kid woke up I’ll brb</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:37 p.m.): </b>Okay</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>09/10/20</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:02 a.m.): </b>Sorry for not coming back last night</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:02 a.m.): </b>Grogu had a nightmare and I ended up falling asleep with him</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:19 a.m.): </b>No worries</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:30 a.m.): </b>Were you waiting long?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:31 a.m.): </b>Nah</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:31 a.m.): </b>I had a shower and passed out at like 10</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:33 a.m.): </b>Was it a quick shower or did you think about me?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:36 a.m.): </b>DIN</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:36 a.m.): </b>DIN I THREW MY PHONE</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:36 a.m.): </b>GIVE ME A WARNING BEFORE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:37 a.m.): </b>Is your phone ok??</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:38 a.m.): </b>Yes</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:38 a.m.): </b>Then what’s the problem</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:39 a.m.): </b>MY PHONE IS OKAY BUT I AM NOT</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:40 a.m.): </b>Sorry </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:40 a.m.): </b>Was that too much</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:40 a.m.): </b>No you’re fine lmao</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:41 a.m.): </b>I just wasn’t expecting that</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:42 a.m.): </b>You didn’t deny anything</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:42 a.m.): </b>Omg</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:42 a.m.): </b>I did not think of you in the shower you dork</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:43 a.m.): </b>Lol ok</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:43 a.m.): </b>I’m gonna go have breakfast</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:44 a.m.): </b>Don’t burn your kitchen down</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:44 a.m.): </b>I’ll try not to</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Chat Log</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>10/10/20: </b>(10:56 a.m.) - (11:35 a.m.)</p>
<p><b>10/10/20: </b>(3:30 p.m.) - (4:52 p.m.)</p>
<p><b>10/10/20: </b>(7:02 p.m.) - (7:19 p.m.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>10/11/20: </b>(7:31 a.m.) - (8:02 a.m.)</p>
<p><b>10/11/20: </b>(7:56 p.m.) - (8:33 p.m.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>10/12/20: </b>(5:01 a.m.) - (5:12 a.m.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>10/13/20: </b>(4:59 a.m.) - (5:23 a.m.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>10/14/20: </b>(5:13 a.m.) - (5:33 a.m.)</p>
<p><b>10/14/20: </b>(1:23 p.m.) - (1:30 p.m.)</p>
<p><b>10/14/20: </b> (7:48 p.m.) - (8:05 p.m.)<br/><br/></p>
<p><b>10/15/20: </b>(5:10 a.m.) - (5:12 a.m.)</p>
<p><b>10/15/20: </b>(6:02 p.m.) - (7:03 p.m.)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>10/16/20</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:16 a.m.): </b>Good morning</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:20 a.m.): </b>Morning :)</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>39 days since first contact</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Halloween draws near and Luke realizes something.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m going to be indicating the start and end of any sexual scenes with underlined text because i know that some people are uncomfortable having that sprung on them without warning. if you’re someone who would prefer to skip the scenes altogether, that’s totally fine, but be warned; you might miss some things relevant to the story. i'll try my best to do quick little summaries at the end for you though!</p>
<p>enjoy the chapter !! </p>
<p>also why was i not informed that the underlines were not transferring from google docs wtf</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat Log</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>10/16/20: </b>(6:25 p.m.) - (7:11 p.m.)</p>
<p><b>10/16/20: </b>(10:05 p.m.) - (10:36 p.m.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>10/17/20: </b>(2:30 p.m.) - (2:46 p.m.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>10/18/20: </b>(11:23 a.m.) - (11:37 a.m.)</p>
<p><b>10/18/20: </b>(5:23 p.m.) - (5:44 p.m.)</p>
<p><b>10/18/20: </b>(9:55 p.m.) - (10:11 p.m.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>10/19/20: </b>(5:20 a.m.) - (5:23 a.m.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>10/20/20: </b>(5:01 a.m.) - (5:06 a.m.)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>10/20/20</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:23 p.m.): </b>How many days before halloween should we carve the pumpkin</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:25 p.m.): </b>5 to 3 according to google</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:26 p.m.): </b>I’ll do 4 days</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:27 p.m.): </b>Are you gonna set it out front?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:27 p.m.): </b>No</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:27 p.m.): </b>There’ll probably be idiots out trick or treating and I don’t want them knocking on my door</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:28 p.m.): </b>We’re gonna put it out in the back</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:29 p.m.): </b>Ooh that’s a good idea</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:29 p.m.): </b>I’m lucky, I don’t have to hear kids running around outside lol</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:30 p.m.): </b>Are there no kids in your building?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:30 p.m.): </b>There were last time I checked </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:30 p.m.): </b>I live in a floor-through apartment so the children usually trick or treat in the neighborhood around the building</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:31 p.m.): </b>Oh</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:31 p.m.): </b>We’re in a townhouse</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:32 p.m.): </b>If we have a single light on at night during halloween there’s kids showing up looking for candy</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:32 p.m.): </b>Do you chase children off your lawn</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:32 p.m.): </b>That's why I own a chainsaw</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:33 p.m.): </b>Omg</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:34 p.m.): </b>It’s usually fine if we just draw all the curtains and stay away from the front of the house lol</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:34 p.m.): </b>So you don’t chase people with a chainsaw then??</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:35 p.m.): </b>Not on halloween</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:35 p.m.): </b>Lmao</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Chat Log</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>10/21/20: </b>(5:15 a.m.) - (5:20 a.m.)</p>
<p><b>10/21/20: </b>(5:16 a.m.) - (5:23 a.m.)</p>
<p><br/><b>10/22/20: </b>(5:02 a.m.) - (5:07 a.m.)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>10/23/20</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (4:55 a.m.): </b>Morning</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:01 a.m.): </b>Good morning</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:02 a.m.): </b>I won’t be able to chat much for the next few days, I need to get things prepared for Halloween</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:03 a.m.): </b>Yeah that’s fine</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:03 a.m.): </b>I’m probably gonna be swamped with orders anyway</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:04 a.m.): </b>People can’t go out to get junk food so they’re ordering it in instead</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:04 p.m.): </b>I pity whoever's working saturday</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:07 a.m.): </b>Good luck delivering :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:08 a.m.): </b>Good luck preparing things</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Chat Log</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>10/24/20: </b>(11:31 a.m.) - (11:37 a.m.)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>10/24/20</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:31 p.m.): </b>Din? Are you up? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:36 p.m.): </b>Yeah what is it</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:37 p.m.): </b>I had a nightmare and I can't fall back asleep</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:37 p.m.): </b>Do you get them a lot? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:39 p.m.): </b>Yeah</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:39 p.m.): </b>What do you do to calm down after one? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:39 p.m.): </b>I don't </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:40 p.m.): </b>They're why I don't sleep much</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:41 p.m.): </b>I'm usually too nervous to even try to fall asleep lol</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:41 p.m.): </b>I'm sorry</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:42 p.m.): </b>It's not like you're causing then </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:42 p.m.): </b>*them</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:42 p.m.): </b>No I mean</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:43 p.m.): </b>I'm sorry for what I said before</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:44 p.m.): </b>Oh</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:44 p.m.): </b>It's fine you didn't knoq</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:44 p.m.): </b>But still</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:45 p.m.): </b>I shouldn't have got mad in the first place</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:46 p.m.): </b>It's in the past now so you can stop worrying about it</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:46 p.m.): </b>Yeah</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:46 p.m.): </b>Is there anything I can do to help right now? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:47 p.m.): </b>Talking to you is helping</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:47 p.m.): </b>Then let's talk </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:48 p.m.): </b>Okay</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:48 p.m.): </b>You're doing a party thingy on friday rifht? </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:48 p.m.): </b>*right</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:49 p.m.): </b>Yup, since Halloween is on the Saturday after</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:49 p.m.): </b>Grogu's been working hard on his costume</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:50 p.m.): </b>By that I mean I've been doing everything while he sits there and puts stickers on my sewing kit</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:50 p.m.): </b>What's his costume? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:51 p.m.): </b>You'll have to see for yourself on friday</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:52 p.m.): </b>Then I won't tell you what mine is &gt;:(</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:52 p.m.): </b>Kuiil has an appointment that day so I'm staying home to watch the kid</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:53 p.m.): </b>I can crash your party</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:54 p.m.): </b>How about you just peacefully pop in instead of crashing my class this time? </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:53 p.m.): </b>But you have to wear a costume if you're gonna</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:54 p.m.): </b>I don't have one</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:54 p.m.): </b>You'll think of somethinh :) </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:55 p.m.): </b>Alrifht</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:55 p.m.): </b>*alrkgjt</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:55 p.m.): </b>Fuck</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:55 p.m.): </b>Sorry I'm kinda tird</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:55 p.m.): </b>Tired</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:56 p.m.): </b>I woke you up didn't I</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:56 p.m.): </b>Perhasp</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:56 p.m.): </b>*Perhaps</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:57 p.m.): </b>Go back to sleep dork</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:57 p.m.): </b>Youlld be okay? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:58 p.m.): </b>Yeah I think I'm gonna try to fall asleep again anyway</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:58 p.m.): </b>Don't worry about me</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:59 p.m.): </b>Okay</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (11:59 p.m.): </b>Goodnight Luke</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (11:59 p.m.): </b>Good night, Din</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>10/25/20</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:11 p.m.): </b>Where's my good morning text</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:17 p.m.): </b>Afternoon</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:18 p.m.): </b>I thought you might be sleeping in and I didn't wanna wake you up </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:18 p.m.): </b>Oh</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:18 p.m.): </b>Thank you :) </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:19 p.m.): </b>That and Grogu wanted like 900 pancakes so I was a little busy</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:19 p.m.): </b>There's the catch lmao</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:20 p.m.): </b>Did you just wake up? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:20 p.m.): </b>No I got up around 11 </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:20 p.m.): </b>Sleep well? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:21 p.m.): </b>Actually I did, thanks for asking :) </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:21 p.m.): </b>How about you? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:22 p.m.): </b>Slept well too</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:22 p.m.): </b>I'm gonna take Grogu to the park</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:22 p.m.): </b>Ttyl</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:23 p.m.): </b>Ttyl! </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Chat Log</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>10/25/20: </b>(6:33 p.m.) - (6:56 p.m.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>10/26/20: </b>(5:12 a.m.) - (5:16 a.m.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>10/27/20: </b>(5:13 a.m.) - (5:20 a.m.)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>10/27/20</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:01 p.m.): </b>How's the pumpkin coming along? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:05 p.m.): </b>Oh shit</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:06 p.m.): </b>Did you forget? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:06 p.m.): </b>Maybe</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:07 p.m.): </b>Lol</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:07 p.m.): </b>You can just do it another day</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:08 p.m.): </b>Yeah I'll have to</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:08 p.m.):</b> The kid just had his bath and pumpkin guts are messy</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:08 p.m.): </b>Yup</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:09 p.m.): </b>I have zoom plans with my sister and her family so I should get going</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:09 p.m.): </b>Have fun with that </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:10 p.m.): </b>Thank you</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (6:10 p.m.): </b>Ttyl :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (6:11 p.m.): </b>Ttyl</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Chat Log</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>10/28/20: </b>(4:55 a.m.) - (5:00 a.m.)</p>
<p><b>10/28/20: </b>(7:23 p.m.) - (7:38 p.m.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>10/29/20: </b>(5:21 a.m.) - (5:25 a.m.)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>10/29/20</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:23 p.m.): </b>Try not to completely derail my class tomorrow</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:30 p.m.): </b>You’re the one who invited me</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:31 p.m.): </b>I only said you could come so I have the opportunity to get a better look at you ;)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:31 p.m.): </b>I knew you had an ulterior motive</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:32 p.m.): </b>Looks like I’m guilty</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:32 p.m.): </b>What am I going to do with you</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:32 p.m.): </b>Hopefully nothing too bad</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:33 p.m.): </b>I still have a class to teach tomorrow</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:33 p.m.): </b>Lol</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:33 p.m.): </b>I’ll let you go for now</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:34 p.m.): </b>Thank you :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:34 p.m.): </b>You won’t get off so easy next time</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:35 p.m.): </b>Is that a promise? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:35 p.m.): </b>Maybe </p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:35 p.m.): </b>I’ll be sure to commit a full on crime next time then</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:36 p.m.): </b>Pfft</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:36 p.m.): </b>You’re that desperate for punishment?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:37 p.m.): </b>Quarantine has been hard on us all lol</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:37 p.m.): </b>You can say that again</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:37 p.m.): </b>That again</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:38 p.m.): </b>…</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:38 p.m.): </b>And you call me a dork</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:38 p.m.): </b>You’re rubbing off on me 😫</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:39 p.m.): </b>Am I?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:39 p.m.): </b>Metaphorically at least</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:40 p.m.): </b>Lol</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:41 p.m.): </b>I should get ready for bed</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:41 p.m.): </b>Yeah me too</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:42 p.m.): </b>Text me if you need anything ok?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:43 p.m.): </b>Ok, same for you</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (8:43 p.m.): </b>Goodnight</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (8:44 p.m.): </b>Good night :)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> The water beats down on Luke’s back pleasantly as he works his hand over himself again and again, letting out lewd little noises every time his thumb brushes under the head of his cock just right.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck,” he gasps, pressing his forehead against the tile in front of him. He’s only been at it for a minute or two, but it’s been a while since he's done this and he's more sensitive than usual. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His balls clench in warning and he wraps a hand around the base to keep himself from cumming too fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He reminds himself that he’s in no rush to finish, seeing as his shower doesn’t run out of hot water in two seconds like Din insists his own does, and that seems to calm him down for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he realizes he just thought of Din. In the shower. Naked, as one often is when showering. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That immediately makes him less calm, and he finds himself having to tighten his grip even more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes a steadying breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Does Din jerk off into a rag or something if he can’t do it in the shower, then?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luke’s cock gives a mighty twitch and he looks down to watch in resignation as his cum paints an obscene picture on the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:31 p.m.): </b>Han</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:31 p.m.): </b>What is it kid</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:32 p.m.): </b>I don’t think you’re gonna wanna be calling me kid while we have this conversation</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:32 p.m.): </b>Is it finally time for you to learn where babies come from?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:33 p.m.): </b>Han not now I’m having a crisis</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:33 p.m.): </b>I’m listening I’m listening</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:34 p.m.): </b>You know the new friend I’ve been texting?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:34 p.m.): </b>Yeah Hot Daddy</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:34 p.m.): </b>Wtf</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:35 p.m.): </b>I’m gonna pretend you didn’t just say that</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:35 p.m.): </b>So am I</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:35 p.m.): </b>I like him</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:36 p.m.): </b>You want to h*ld h*nds with him kind of like or you want to spin on his dick and blast off into space kind of like</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:36 p.m.): </b>I accidentally came without even moving my hand because I simply thought about him like</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:37 p.m.): </b>So it's a you want him and only him to fill your cream donut kind of like and not a it’s been months since I’ve had any physical contact from another human and I’ll take anything I can get kind of like</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:38 p.m.): </b>But also he’s really sweet and charming and cute and it’s more than just a sex thing I think</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:39 p.m.): </b>So you want to do the horizontal tango with this man and then spoon r*mantically after</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Luke Skywalker (9:39 p.m.): </b> Omg shut up  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:40 p.m.): </b>What’s his number</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:40 p.m.): </b>HAN NO YOU’RE NOT SHOVEL TALKING MY FRIEND</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:41 p.m.): </b>WELL SOMEONE HAS TO AND I DON’T THINK ANYONE WANTS LEIA TO DO IT AGAIN</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:41 p.m.): </b>You have a point</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:42 p.m.): </b>BUT I’M STILL NOT LETTING YOU TALK TO HIM IF YOU’RE JUST GONNA SPEW THREATS</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:43 p.m.): </b>Luke you know I’m just worried for you</p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:43 p.m.): </b>You’re like a little brother to me</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:44 p.m.): </b>We’ve made out at least twice</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:44 p.m.): </b>Irrelevant </p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:45 p.m.): </b>I just don’t want to see you get hurt again</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:45 p.m.): </b>You say that like I’ve had any significantly bad breakups</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:46 p.m.): </b>It doesn’t matter </p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:46 p.m.): </b>You always end up crying into a tub of ice cream every time you break up with someone no matter how it happens</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:47 p.m.): </b>I’ll have you know that I eat ice cream even if I’m not sad</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:47 p.m.): </b>But yeah I guess I do cry a little sometimes</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:47 p.m.): </b>You got a big heart, kid</p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:48 p.m.): </b>I’m just worried one of these days it’s gonna get broken</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:48 p.m.): </b>That’s both sweet and extremely uncomfortable coming from you</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:49 p.m.): </b>Yeah I meant what I said but I definitely cringed when I said it</p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:49 p.m.): </b>Are you serious about this guy?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:50 p.m.): </b>I don’t really know</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:50 p.m.): </b>But I wanna see where it goes with him</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:50 p.m.): </b>It sounds like you’ve already got this figured out</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:51 p.m.): </b>I guess I do</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:51 p.m.): </b>Still, it helps to talk about it</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:52 p.m.): </b>Especially because I’m fantastic at giving advice</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:52 p.m.): </b>You’re honestly insufferable</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:52 p.m.): </b>Thank you I try my best</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:53 p.m.): </b>I should try to sleep now</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:53 p.m.): </b>Okay</p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:53 p.m.): </b>Goodnight</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:54 p.m.): </b>Good night</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:55 p.m.): </b>Leia says she loves you, I also love you</p>
<p><b>Han Solo (9:55 p.m.): </b>Ben’s sleeping but they probably say so as well</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (9:56 p.m.): </b>I love you guys too &lt;3</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>10/30/20</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:32 a.m.): </b>Good morning</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:43 a.m.): </b>Morning!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:55 a.m.): </b>I won’t be joining you for long I have some housework to do</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:56 a.m.): </b>That’s alright</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:56 a.m.): </b>Just make sure you stick around long enough to see my costume ;)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:56 a.m.): </b>Definitely</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (5:57 a.m.): </b>See you soon!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (5:57 a.m.): </b>Seeya</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s stupid, but Din is nervous to show Luke his face. He has a vague idea of what the other man looks like based on the tiny profile picture attached to his email address, and he’s pretty sure Luke is attractive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din thinks of himself as handsome as well, but he’s a little worried that Luke won’t and will decide he doesn’t want to continue talking anymore. Again, Din knows that’s a very unlikely thing to happen, but he can’t help but feel anxious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Admittedly, he’d probably be less eager to continue texting Luke if looks were a dealbreaker for him, but the thought of no longer wanting to communicate with him is scary as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After about two minutes of nervous pacing, he’d remembered that the answer to his worries was tucked away in the back of his closet, and now here he is joining his delighted son in class wearing a stuffy helmet and a full faux leather motorcycle suit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can’t see very well through the visor, but yeah, Luke is attractive. He’s wearing what can only be a vampire costume with a collar that ridiculous, and he looks beautiful and very stunned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din imagines the Windows startup noise is blasting in Luke’s head as he seems to regain awareness and schools his expression into one of polite interest and not open… whatever that look was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bah!” Grogu announces proudly. Some of the kids start clapping, which Din has to admit is really freaking cute.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> ‘Everyone say hello to Di- Mr Djarin’ </em> is met with a chorus of <em> ‘Hello Mr Djarin!’ </em> s and one <em> ‘Hi Mr Jar Jar’ </em>which inexplicably sends an unpleasant shiver down Din’s back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din likes Luke’s voice. He’s sort of heard it before, but only during his attempts to subtly move through the room without disrupting anything, or through the walls when Grogu turns the speakers up too loud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi,” Din says, and the visor is blocking most colour from reaching his eyes but he’s pretty sure Luke starts blushing a little when he speaks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Arbuhbah,” Grogu informs his peers, his tiny hands working hard to form what’s on his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Grogu says this is his daddy,” Luke translates. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi Grogu’s papa!” someone shouts way too loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Din waves in the general direction of the laptop. “Hello.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s Motorcycle Guy!” one of the kids cheers, and the others immediately join in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Din agrees, a hidden smile tilting up the corners of his lips as he looks at Luke, who seems to be looking right back at him despite the barrier of the screen and the helmet. “I’m Motorcycle Guy.” </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:32 p.m.): </b>Sorry I didn’t stick around long</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:33 p.m.): </b>No worries motorcycle guy ;)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:33 p.m.): </b>That was the first time I’ve properly heard your voice</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:34 p.m.): </b>I hope you liked it! It was the first time hearing yours, too</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:35 p.m.): </b>Really?</p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:35 p.m.): </b>I figured you would have caught me asking the kid what he wants for lunch or something by now</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:36 p.m.): </b>I definitely would have remembered if I did, you have a very nice voice</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:36 p.m.): </b>You do too</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:36 p.m.): </b>Thank you :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:37 p.m.): </b>1 sec Grogu needs smth</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:37 p.m.): </b>Alright</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:46 p.m.): </b>He found a spider</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:46 p.m.): </b>Did you kill it??</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:47 p.m.): </b>No I just put it outside</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:47 p.m.): </b>Ok good</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:48 p.m.): </b>I liked your costume by the way</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:48 p.m.): </b>Yours was cool</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:49 p.m.): </b>Thank you, it was last year’s lol</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:49 p.m.): </b>I have to admit, I’m a little bummed I didn’t get to see your face</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:49 p.m.): </b>Can I be honest</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:50 p.m.): </b>Of course</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:51 p.m.): </b>I’m kind of nervous for you to see me</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:51 p.m.): </b>That’s totally fine, no pressure</p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:52 p.m.): </b>I’ll like you no matter what you look like but take all the time you need</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:52 p.m.): </b>Thank you for understanding</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:53 p.m.): </b>:)</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:53 p.m.): </b>Still haven’t carved the pumpkin so we’re gonna go do that now</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (1:54 p.m.): </b>Have fun! I’ll ttyl</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (1:55 p.m.): </b>Ttyl</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>10/31/20</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Din Djarin (7:02 a.m.): </b>Happy halloween</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Luke Skywalker (7:31 a.m.): </b>Happy Halloween! 🎃</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there's gonna be a tiny time skip bc i'm getting a little bored of just writing two old men (this is a term of endearment when i'm referring to din n luke) talking at each other so be ready for that</p>
<p>for those of u skipped the steamy parts, u missed luke gettin' funky in the shower and then screaming about it to han, that's about it yea</p>
<p>i hope the writing was ok i was a little worried it'd be too weird after all the texting format</p>
<p>(side note: tbh, i'm never happy with anything i write, but seeing ppl enjoying it and knowing that i made at least one person smile always gives me more confidence so tysm to those who've commented and will continue to in the future &lt;3)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>